


sweet things, sweet thing

by peterneds



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Autistic Peter Parker, Bisexual May Parker, F/M, Genderqueer MJ, M/M, MJ and May have a really cute relationship I love them, Multi, Peter and Ned are little shits but they're MJ's little shits, Polyamory, That's it, Trans Peter Parker, none of these things are explicitly stated but just know That's How I Write Them, this is literally just fluff and bickering and baked goods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: "I don't care that it's 2 AM, we need pie."MJ sighs from her position on Peter's top bunk. She checks the time on her phone and sighs, Peter is right. It is 2 AM."Parker," she says, looking exhausted. "Please, explain to me how on Earth we need pie."Peter looks at her quizzically. "Because I want it?" He says with a raised eyebrow.





	sweet things, sweet thing

"I don't _care_ that it's 2 AM, we need pie."

MJ sighs from her position on Peter's top bunk. She checks the time on her phone and sighs, Peter is right. It is 2 AM.

"Parker," she says, looking exhausted. "Please, explain to me how on Earth we need pie."

Peter looks at her quizzically. "Because I want it?" He says with a raised eyebrow. 

Ned joins them in the bedroom, bearing his laptop and Peter's fidget cube. "Now that you're talking about it, I think we need pie too."

MJ pinches her nose, and sighs, _again_ . "2 in the morning," she mutters under her breath, not even trying to be graceful when she climbs down from Peter's bunk. 

"What the hell?" Peter says when she falls, trying to catch her but she gives him a look that Peter knows as _don't try it right now_.

"You two are going to kill me one day," she says, and both Peter and Ned force her to let them help her walk out. 

May is still sitting at the table, laptop open. When the three of them come into view, she lowers her glasses and looks at Michelle.

"What is it this time?"

MJ looks between her boys. "Your _asshole_ nephew," she starts, but Peter gasps and she responds by pinching the back of his neck. 

"May!" He starts, but May shushes him and looks at MJ expectantly. 

"As I was saying, your asshole nephew and our asshole boyfriend are insisting on getting pie."

Ned ruffles her hair, and she shoots him a death glare. 

May laughs, and smiles. "You're allowing them to get you out of bed right now?"

"Well," MJ gestures to the hold Peter and Ned have her in. 

"Ah, I see," May laughs again. 

"Aunt May, she's bullying us," Peter whines and Ned nods in agreement, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead.

"I think it's _you_ who's bullying _her_ ," she gets up and walks towards them, cupping Peter's face with one hand and Michelle's with the other. "I mean, come on, you're not even letting her enjoy the comfort of our apartment. And you're quite literally dragging her around. You should know better, Pete."

Ned sighs exasperatedly. "Just know I had nothing to do with this, May." 

"Oh, _that's_ where you're going, Leeds?" MJ takes his hat off his head and brings it behind her back. He yells a “hey!” and huffs in defeat. 

"Your own fault," she sings under her breath.

"Okay, well, May walks towards their little kitchenette. "We've got some jam, but not much else in ways of pie."

MJ grumbles as she's manhandled to sit down on the couch. "Can't you two just go down the street and, I don't know, buy one?" 

Peter's playing with her hair now, twirling a stray purple strand between his fingers. MJ's own finds its way to the back of his neck subconsciously, scratching soothingly. 

"Yeah, we could," Ned starts. "But if we do, you're coming with us," Peter finishes, and MJ's fingers go tight in the hair at the base of his neck. 

The two of them stare at each other, a silent battle, as Michelle says without so much as the blink of an eye, "Ned. The 20 in my bag. Go get it."

Peter whines, an breaking eye contact, and MJ releases her grip on him as she yells, "Ha! I won," and smiles smugly.

Peter kisses her nose as an apology and Michelle glances up at him. "You wear me out," she says. 

"You too,” he says, but they both knows there’s no bite behind it.

Ned returns with MJ's bag, dropping it unceremoniously on top of her lap, and she fishes the bill from it.

"Here," she says. "I give you the money, you go without me. And after that we go to sleep, boys."

"Yes, mom," they groan in unison as they walk out the door, hand in hand. MJ flips them off as they go, although she's not sure they see it.

"They're a lot, aren't they?" May says as she stands by the back of the couch, and MJ offers her hands to her. 

"Yeah. But I love 'em for it." 

-

When Peter and Ned return, MJ's begun to doze off on the couch and May is back to doing her work. Old _Friends_ reruns play on the TV at a quiet volume and the two of them go to sit next to her. 

"Hey honey," Peter whispers as he shakes their bag. "We got you something."

MJ makes a muffled sound as Ned moves her upright, and her eyes begin to open at the sweet smell of fresh banana bread. 

"How'd they have it warm this late?" She says groggily, rubbing her eyes. 

"Peter knows a guy," Ned says, laughing.

"Mm," MJ says around a mouthful of food. "I hope you both know this is all for me."

Peter and Ned both share looks of surprise.

"But we went and got it -"

"And you didn't even come with!"

MJ laughs tiredly. "Came from my pocket."

Peter huffs in defeat and turns toward the table. "May, I need to get a job."

She laughs, and says, "Good. MJ takes tips."

**Author's Note:**

> there are only 14 (now 15) works in this tag. fix that.


End file.
